


subtle changes

by justlikeswitchblades



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Lazy Mornings, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeswitchblades/pseuds/justlikeswitchblades
Summary: Kasamatsu’s gained weight at college. Not enough to make Kise worry about his health, but it's still different.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im not as into these two as i used to be but...happy 4/7

Kasamatsu’s gained weight.

Not enough to make Kise worry about his health. Not enough to make anyone call him fat, really. Kise’s heard all kinds of stories from the older models he's worked with, about people losing or gaining weight at university. It doesn't look bad on him, to be honest, but it's… _different_. It's not the same body he remembers from stealing glances at him while changing in the locker room, the muscles he'd memorized with his fingertips now hidden under soft flesh. It's not the Kasamatsu he imagined from the neck down in all the selfies he's badgered his boyfriend into sending him over the past few months, and he knows it's trivial, but. There's still a part of him that doesn't want to accept it. So he sits hugging his knees to his chest on top of the futon, squinting at the way the black hairs on his stomach seem to spiral out from his navel, how the pale blue cotton of his briefs hugs his thighs, attempting to make sense of it all.

“Hey,” Kasamatsu comes back from the bathroom, grabbing Kise's chin in a way that's diluted from his usual roughness. “You're staring.”

Kise cranks his neck away, whining softly in his throat. “Sorry.”

“You don't need to apologize,” Kasamatsu sighs, lying down next to him. “But you're usually pretty blunt whenever you have a problem with me. And, well, you're still being pretty obvious about it, but you haven't brought it up. It's weird.”

Kise still stares at Kasamatsu, not quite meeting his eyes. He purses his lips.

“Just because you don't want to talk about it doesn't mean I won't bring it up. It's my body; I have to live with it more than you do. So maybe I’ve found a few beers I like to drink. I have to eat more than I used to get my energy back after games. Is that so hard for you to accept?”

“It's not like I don't like it,” Kise finally admits, smile lifting the corner of his lip. “I didn't say anything bad about it last night.”

“Kise!” Kasamatsu swats at his shin.

“It does look pretty nice on you,” Kise settles back down next to him, laying a hand on his stomach. “Someone as prickly as you ought to make up with some kind of softness, right, Kasamatsucchi?”

Kasamatsu exhales a breath through his nose, closing his eyes. “I can't see how this is helping your case.”

“It's just,” Kise sighs, “Hearing about all the things you're doing makes me feel like such a kid sometimes.”

“You are a kid.”

“Wh-”

“I'm not saying you're a _child_ ,” Kasamatsu insists past Kise's noise of protest. “I'm just saying you're still in high school. You should enjoy it for what it is.”

“Which is...boring and stressful?”

“Okay, the school part, sure. But you have plenty of friends around you, and I want you to enjoy the free time you have with them.”

“I try to. And I usually do, but I miss being able to do that kind of stuff with you.”

“That makes sense,” Kasamatsu places his hand on top of Kise’s. “I text and call, but I know that can be hard to pry out of me sometimes. I don't want to create more distance between us when I know you're already feeling like you're missing out, I guess.”

“Well...we’re both allowed to have fun even when we aren't with each other, right?”

“Of course.”

“Then we should just text each other whenever we’re doing fun stuff!” Kise huffs out a soft breath, like it's the most obvious thing in the world--and in a sense, it is. They both feel a little dumb for taking so many months to realize it. 

“I miss you, but I don't want that to hold you back. I'm sure you feel the same way about me. Gaining weight by going out and drinking beers with your friends,” Kise grins at the thought. “It means you've loosened up a little, and I'm happy for you.”

“Look at you, giving me life advice,” Kasamatsu shakes his head with a laugh. “Where’d all this maturity come from?”

“Uh,” Kise scratches the back of his head. “Pretty sure you have the most maturity between the both of us, Kasamatsucchi.”

“Hey, don't sell yourself short! You have a part-time job with modeling, and scouts from American universities came to watch you at the Inter-High. That's pretty impressive to me.”

“I don't know if the way I play is the best measurement of my maturity…”

“Fair,” Kasamatsu acknowledges the statement with a nod. “But the fact that you think that sure as hell is. You've grown a lot since I first met you, Kise. I'm really proud of you.”

“Kasamatsucchi….” Kise beams. “Thank you.”

Kasamatsu smiles back at him. He pulls him down for a kiss.

“Though, to be honest, you do seem to talk about the boring parts of college a lot,” Kise quips, folding his arms on top of his pillow. “I'm excited to see you play in tomorrow’s game for once.”

“Maybe I'm the best new starter,” Kasamatsu teases back. “Maybe I wanted to keep it a surprise until I showed you.”

“...Are you?”

Kasamatsu grins at him with a shrug, and Kise scoffs at having his own move thrown back at him.

“If you are, at least you've learned from the best when it comes to handling female attention.” 

Kasamatsu snorts. “Even if there were, I'd tell them I was taken.”

“Yeah,” Kise pulls a face. “That isn't working as well for me as I’d like it to.”

“Do you say you're with a guy?”

“Mm-mm. Just taken.”

“Huh.” Kasamatsu pauses for a few seconds. “I, uh. Told Kobori and Moriyama about us.”

“Oh.” Kise tilts his head a little. “Why?”

“I didn't mean to go behind your back or anything,” Kasamatsu explains. “I was missing you pretty badly one night, and I needed someone to talk about it, and I knew they wouldn't believe me if I said I had a girlfriend. And I didn't really want to tell them that I had a girlfriend, so. I told them about you.”

Kise slowly nods along with his words. “And?”

“And they're pretty happy for us,” Kasamatsu finally smiles. “They want pictures of us together.”

“Well,” Kise smiles back. “I'd be more than happy to provide.”

“I bet. But if you want to tell someone about us...you might as well.”

“I don't mind keeping it quiet for now,” Kise closes his eyes as Kasamatsu smoothes his hair. “It feels special like this, just between the two of us.”


End file.
